Gambler Richardson
Name: Zalcharius "Gambler" Richardson Age: 17 District: 10 Gender: Male Personality: Gambler is a quite nice and charming guy. He has a great sense of humor and lots of people like him for how he tends to be more casual and easy going and is kind to most people. Of course, he doesn't immediately make friends with every one that passes by, but he likes to make a good first impression. When he first meets you, he'll be kind and helpful but he won't exactly open up to you until he fully trusts you, or respects you a little more. Despite the good, kind aura that surrounds him, Gambler is also very competitive and daring. Losing is fine, he just hates it purely whenever someone makes fun of him for not coming in first. He's a bit arrogant and stubborn, and although the thought of killing another teenager repulses him, he will do what's best during the Hunger Games if it means being able to defend himself and return home to District 10. Appearance: Gambler actually looks pretty average. He has short brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He's pretty fit and nicely muscled, as well as good looking in some female citizens' eyes. A significant feature about his appearance is the jagged, lightning-shaped scar that runs from the top of his left shoulder to just a little above the elbow. No one knows why it's there and he doesn't like to explain it, but you'll learn the story of how he received it later on. Weapons: Being from District 10, one of Gambler's most important jobs is herding cattle, and sometimes, that's not always easy. Sometimes the animals don't like to obey, and Gambler has to treat them rather roughly with a whip, giving him great experience with it. Gambler proves to be quite dominant with a spear. He also knows how to wield an axe. Backstory: Gambler was born in the wealthier side of District 10. He was named after his mother's grandfather, though his dad thought the name was stupid long and too difficult to say. He nicknamed his son after his interest and the way he earned most of their family's money, which was, yes, gambling. Mr. Richardson was a talented gambler, and it seemed that he never lost. He was known for slamming a stack of money on the table and only having to go through a few rounds of the game before the money would go back to him, as well as everyone else's. Lots of people hated Gambler's father because he was the reason a lot of people became poor and had to struggle to survive on the edge of District 10. Some even ended up living on the streets, begging for food and water from the higher class. Mr. Richardson didn't care, whatsoever, and he continued to do what he was best at. One night, when Gambler was 13 years old, his dad took him to a casino where he taught him how to become an excellent gambler. He told him to live up to his name, and that's exactly what Gambler wanted to do. He wanted to make his father proud, because that's what he felt like was the greatest award he could win at the time. So, he sat down at the table, across from a man that was at least 30 years older than him. His dad leaned over and whispered in his ear, "That's Edward De Carro, nicknamed The Fox. He's very sneaky and you'll never know what his next move is. Well, except for me." He was about to tell his son how to avoid being tricked by The Fox, but the other talented gambler interrupted and yelled at Mr. Richardson, saying that it wasn't his job here to help his son cheat. Gambler's father shrugged and took a step backwards, giving him a double thumbs up for reassurance. Gambler tried to play a few games with The Fox, but he ended up losing most of his allowance. He cast a sideways glance towards his father, seething with anger when he saw that he was simply watching with a bored expression, not caring that his own son was stepping out of line. All Gambler wanted to do was make his father proud by winning, and he didn't even know how to. Even if he did, his father wouldn't care. After losing five more Games, Gambler just lost it. He screamed out in frustration and flipped the table. He paused, eyes widened in astonishment as he silently admired his great physical strength. The Fox rose to his feet and wiped some blood from his lip, after one of the chair legs slammed against his face. He picked the chair up and threw it at Gambler. Gambler dodged and ran out of the casino, glands of sweat forming on his forehead. He could hear his father calling after him as well as The Fox, but right now, he just wanted to get home to his mother and his baby sister. Just as his house was coming into view, a great force crashed into him and knocked him to the side. The Fox and Gambler tumbled down a hill, thrashing their arms and legs and trying to hurt each other. When they reached the bottom of the hill, The Fox jumped up suddenly. Gambler didn't understand why - that is, until he tumbled into a field of jagged, pointy rocks below. He was cut and scratched everywhere, but the worst injury was the long cut that formed on his upper arm. He shoved his way out of the rocks and glanced up the hill, seeing that The Fox was elegantly making his way back up. Gambler didn't know what to do. He collapsed on the ground, holding himself and sobbing into his legs. He heard someone call his name from the top of the hill and looked up. His father was searching for him. He seemed worried, as if he thought his son was buried underneath the rocks somewhere. Gambler felt like it was all just an act. He may have been young but he had the strange feeling that his father didn't care about him; that winning a gamble was the only thing that could possibly make him proud. He yanked one of the smaller rocks up out of the ground. It was about the size and weight of a simple spear. The noise of the rock being yanked out of the ground startled his father, and he looked down. He let out a cry of relief and told Gambler to come on up, that everything was going to be okay. Gambler just shook the head and threw the rock. He wasn't thinking, and his mind continued to remain blank with anger until the rock met the middle of his father's forehead. This is when he was brought back to reality. He let out a loud scream and scrambled up the hill. The only way he could reach the grassy land was to once again go through the field of rocks. By the time he arrived near his dad's limp body, his jeans were soaked with blood. Yet he didn't care at this point. Blood trickled down his dad's face and he crouched beside his body, sobbing and saying he didn't mean to do what he did. His father glanced at him, eyes glazed, and he spoke these exact words: "You're just angry. I understand. My father treated me the same way I treated you. I shouldn't have become like him. You were right to put me in my place." He started to slowly roll down the hill. Gambler cried out to him, begging him not to go downwards, that he might get hurt even more. But the way Mr. Richardson sounded, it was as if he wanted to die. It seemed like he rolled down the hill for hours before he eventually arrived at the bottom, landing on one of the most pointed rocks. His head slammed against the side and he lay limp in the middle of the boulders. Gambler knew for sure that he was dead. He stood there, unsure of what do to, before forcing himself to tear his gaze away from his father's body and run away from the scene. He ran and he didn't stop running until he arrived at his home, where he barged through the front door and collapsed on the ground, his tears staining the carpet. His concerned mother asked him what was wrong. Gambler told him that he saw The Fox push his dad down the hill and he hit his head on one of the rocks. It was only partially a lie. Since then Gambler hasn't even stepped into a casino because it reeked of his father's pre-existance. He was also wary of touching a stack of one hundred dollar bills, letting his mom handle the family's money simply because it reminded him too much of his dad. Being competitive wouldn't earn him his payments, not as it did for his father. Instead, he began working with the animals and also working part time at a butcher shop. Slowly, things started to return to normal, however Mr. Richardson's face never left his son's mind. He may not be a 'gambler' but he would certainly keep his nickname in the name of his dad. Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Strengths: Gambler has a high endurance, making him quite fast and lithe for a typically buff, muscular guy from District 10. His muscles do provide great physical strength, however, and he's great at hand-to-hand combat. He's not easily frightened whatsoever and is actually rather intimidating. He's okay at swimming, and he's pretty well taught on survival skills. He's not wary of blood and he'll certainly kill another human being if he has to, if it means his own survival. He's competitive and won't let himself be beaten easily in a fight. Weaknesses: Gambler can't climb to save his life. Due to his heavy weight, the tree starts to shake once he climbs around five feet into the air, and branches are likely to snap under his feet. Even though he'd kill another tribute, that's only if they're around his age as well as a threat. An innocent 12 year old would not be on his 'People to get rid of' list, and he would avoid killing them at all costs, feeling extremely guilty if he accidentally sent a spear through their heart. He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer and he has a little bit of insomnia. Fears: Megalophobia - the fear of large rocks. Interview Angle: Gambler will act funny and charming in order to get the audience to like him so that he can possibly earn sponsors. He'll try to crack a few jokes every now and then and keep a wide, pearly-white smile on his face. He'll answer all the interviewer's questions honestly, maybe even telling him about his dad's death so that he'll receive sympathy. He'll also act confident and slightly intimidating. Bloodbath Strategy: Games Strategy: Alliance: Anti-Careers, or a trustworthy alliance Token: His father's wallet Category:17 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Males Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters [[Category:EmpressOreo's Tri